


Learning Curve

by kattahj



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Winkle shows up in Leonard's office looking for a good time. Amy just happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

Fumigation is always a hassle. Emergency fumigation of the department of theoretical physics, including the office of one Dr. Sheldon Cooper, while his research notes remained in his office, and while Dr. Sheldon Cooper himself was approaching a major breakthrough that could only be brought to fruition with the assistance of said notes... That kind of hassle was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back – the camel being one Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.

Dr. Hofstadter, then, was forced to take emergency measures of his own.

"I don't understand," Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler said, seated on a lab stool with her hands clasped in her lap, as she listened to Leonard's impassioned plea. "Can he not simply work from memory?"

"Apparently he's got things in his notes he hasn't read yet," Leonard said, rummaging through his drawers for the aspirin. "I don't know. I don't care. He can't work, is the point."

"I see. Although I'm unclear on why this requires me to cut my workday short to come over here. I was looking forward to monitoring my poker-playing primates. They're making significant progress, although Egbert the chimp still has a number of unfortunate tells."

"Because when he can't work, he's irritable, and when he's irritable he's _irritating_. Ever since I told him I won't fetch his notes for him, he keeps calling me up with complaints of violations of the roommate agreement, or suggested alterations to the roommate agreement, or reading from drafts of letters of protest to the university about how long it took them to discover the bugs in his office and the inefficiency of their methods of extermination, or making up new methods of extermination that he wants to put into trial ASAP, or just to tell me to watch his YouTube videos where he mocks various scientists."

Amy cocked her head. "Has he made new ones? I haven't seen them."

"Amy, I'm begging you. Take him off my hands. Distract him. Do anything to him, just to stop me from killing him!"

She pondered this. "I suppose I could take him to that train museum he likes so much, or..."

At that moment, Dr. Leslie Winkle stuck her head in the door and asked, "Leonard, are you sexually available?"

Leonard's face went cerise, and he patted down his hair. "Leslie! You can't just ask people if they're sexually available like that!"

"My apologies," Leslie said drily. "Leonard, are you currently seeing someone?"

"Well, I... Yes! I... uh..."

"He's back together with Penny," Amy explained.

"Ah. Bummer." Leslie tapped her fingernails against the doorframe, deep in thought. "What about your friend Raj? He's still single, isn't he? Or has he finally come out of the closet?"

"He's home with the flu," Leonard said.

"Bummer again. When did he take ill?"

"Tuesday."

"Making this the third day, and current flu season indicates..." Leslie shook her head. "No, not worth the wait. Oh well, I guess I'll have to ask around further. See ya!"

"Wait," Amy said, just as Leslie was about to close the door. "You're looking for a temporary sexual partner?"

"That's the idea, yeah."

"Does it have to be a male someone, or would any someone qualify?" Amy straightened her glasses. "What I mean to say is, I propose myself as a volunteer."

"Hmm, that's a thought." Leslie's eyes narrowed as she considered the other woman. "Is the cafeteria gossip true, that your relationship with Dr. Dumbass Cooper remains strictly non-physical, even after these two years? That is to say, nothing of his could ever possibly spread to me?"

"Yes," Amy said, unable to entirely keep the sigh out of her voice.

"Okay, then! Your place or mine?"

"Whichever you would prefer. Although I do possess an electric toothbrush."

"Not bad, but I think when it comes to toys, we can do better than that."

"Hang on," Leonard said, finally collecting his jaw. "What about Sheldon? The train museum? Amy, you're supposed to distract him!"

Leslie grinned. "Do you mean to say that if you tell Sheldon that his girlfriend has gone off with me, this won't be sufficiently distracting?" She took Amy's hand and pulled her along out of the office. "Bye, Hofstadter!"

Leonard watched them leave, stunned. Slowly, a smile spread over his face, and he fished his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

The girls were near Leslie's neighborhood when Amy's phone rang. She answered it with an apologetic expression, and Sheldon's shriek of "LESLIE WINKLE!?" filled the car.

"Let me have that," Leslie said, taking the phone. "Hi, dumbass. I'm off to have sex with your girlfriend. Let that be a lesson to you. Leave a hot cookie lying long enough, and someone will eat it. Yeah? Well, maybe you can take the girlfriend agreement out on a date. Or even jerk off to it, if such activities are in your repertoire at all. Bye!"

She hung up, and turned the phone off entirely before tossing it back to Amy. "No point in having it on; we'll be much too busy to answer."

"Driving a car and talking on the phone," Amy said, her eyes shining. "We are living dangerously! And engaging in illicit lesbian one-night-stands..."

"One-afternoon-stands," Leslie said, scanning the area for a parking space. Having found one, she got the car in place before returning her attention to Amy. "So, I take it you've never done this with a woman before?"

"I am a woman," Amy said. "But not with anyone else, though."

" _Anyone_ else?" Leslie repeated, and gave a snort of laughter. "I guess that explains Sheldon Cooper. No basis of comparison. Well, you seem to be pretty smart, unfortunate tastes aside. I'm sure you'll pick it up as we go along."

As they got into the elevator, Amy asked Leslie, "Would it be in line with today's arrangement for me to kiss you in the elevator?"

"Absolutely."

Amy took a shy step closer, and then, overwhelmed by her desires, she took Leslie into her arms and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"Mphm," Leslie said, pulling back. "Intensity, good. Depth, overdoing it. The tongue is not to be used to its full length. Try again."

"Noted," Amy said and tried again, with Leslie's own lips and tongue providing an extra tutorial.

"Much better," Leslie said, once the kiss was broken.

"I'm glad you think so," Amy gasped. "Would it also be in line with today's arrangement for us to have sex in the elevator?"

"No time. We're here."

They stepped out of the elevator, Amy straightening her dress jacket, and entered the apartment. While Leslie went to find her toys, Amy looked around, nodding in appreciation.

"A well-organized, yet aesthetically pleasing living area," she told Leslie.

"Thank you." Leslie placed her various items on the coffee table. "Now, these are dildos, rather self-explanatory. Girth and length varies, as you can see. Most of them are vibrators. This one has a couple of different speed settings. That over there is a personal travel massager – not unlike your electric toothbrush, though with a selection of different heads to choose from, depending on one's preference."

"Very useful."

  
"Indeed. Condoms and dental dams, for the purpose of hygiene and disease prevention. And this..." Leslie's pointing finger paused by a small pink tube of gel. "This speeds along the process a bit."

"How is that?"

"It makes the clitoris more sensitive."

Amy leaned forward. "As a neuroscientist, I am naturally intrigued by this process."

"Naturally," Leslie agreed. "I should warn you, though, that it takes a little while to work, and meanwhile, we should leave the organ alone for a bit."

"We could engage in various kissing-related activities while we waited, perhaps?"

"Of course. And we could also go one at a time, thus pleasuring the first person while the other person awaits readiness."

"That sounds like a plan." Amy pointed to a small package. "What is that for?"

"Oral."

  
"And how is it used, exactly?"

"Oh, it's just a safety measure." Leslie cracked her knuckles. "Tell you what. We'll start with you; I'll provide lessons as we go along, and once you are done, we can turn our attentions to me, and you can demonstrate what you have learned."

"That is most gracious of you."

"Not at all."

* * *

Leslie was kissing Amy's nipples, something Amy found most satisfying. She had of course touched her own nipples before, for purposes of pleasure, but she did not possess the dexterity for actual kissing, and in any case, having another person touching her body was proving to be a vastly different experience.

A warm, tickling sensation started spreading through her genitals, making her acutely aware of the fabric of her underpants, and the way her thighs were moving.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Ohhh... uh... Leslie? I believe it would be beneficial for us to proceed to the next step in this tryst. Otherwise I fear that my experience would... mmm... peak before we reach the summation of your education."

"Well," Leslie said, kissing her way down towards the navel, "no harm done if that happens, we just go again. But I see your point."

She paused and returned her attention to the items on the table.

"I've got a while yet before the clit gel reaches full effect, enough for me to show you a thing or two. Now, in order for this to be a safe and healthy experience, we use..." Her hand hovered over one of the small packages, but then she changed her mind and picked another. "No. You can buy condoms in a lot more places, so I'll use one of those, instead."

"I don't understand," Amy said, a little disappointed at the interruption of these wonderful activities, yet eagerly anticipating what would come next. "I thought you meant to introduce me to cunnilingus. How can a condom be of any use to us in that situation?"

"With a pair of scissors. Watch, and learn."

"I see," Amy said, as Leslie proceeded to make use of her scissors and then utilize the resulting square. She leaned forward to see better, hitching her skirt further up her chest – and then abruptly jerked her head back as Leslie went to work. Amy moaned quietly, twitching at the touch as Leslie licked at the areas made sensitive by the gel.

"Stop," Amy breathed as the feeling became too intense, but as Leslie halted and the tension built up, she changed her mind. "No, keep going. Up, a little bit, and... no, stop! Hang on... go on. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Leslie said. "You're discovering the rhythm of your body. That takes time, believe me, and it's bound to hit some rough patches in the beginning. I think I've got your pattern more or less down, now."

"Stop. _Talking_."

Leslie laughed. "As you wish," she said, and returned her attention to the lecture at hand.

Quite some time later, she withdrew, and Amy whispered, "Thank you."

  
Slowly, Amy sat up again, acutely aware of her underpants as she pulled them back up and let down her skirt.

  
"That was most pleasurable," she said. "And educational. I do believe I can emulate your behavior, to some degree at least. Are you ready?"

  
"To tell the truth," Leslie said, "I have been ready for a while now." She started unbuttoning her jeans. "Please, do show me what you have learned. I will of course stand ready with corrections, should the need occur. Unless you mind?"

"Why should I mind? I appreciate the opportunity to further my knowledge in a hitherto unknown area."

"Very sensible of you. Proceed."

Amy sank down to her knees as Leslie positioned herself on the sofa. With some trepidation, Amy placed the home-made dental dam over the correct area and bent her head down. After a moment's thought, she withdrew, took a hair elastic out of her pocket and pulled her hair back in a ponytail, before resuming her position.

She tried to recall what Leslie had taught her, though of course the entire perspective was different now that she had full visual. Amy traced the outline of Leslie's genitals with her finger, trying to evoke some of her personal memories. Having created a suitable tactile memory, she stuck out her tongue and started licking.

"Remember," Leslie said, "think of it as kissing, but with more precision work. You developed rather fine skills during our kissing session, you ought to – oh! Yes, that's it. Keep on. A little higher up."

Amy kept at it, with the help of some more comments from Leslie. At first, she stuck to the things she had worked on her, but it occurred to her after some time that perhaps it would be more adequate to use the principles Leslie had attempted that had _not_ worked on Amy, because presumably, those were the things most pleasant for Leslie herself.

This approach proved to be very successful, and Leslie's breathing soon turned into little contented sighs, with an accelerated frequency as she approached orgasm.

"Very good," Leslie complimented her as her breathing once again slowed down. "You are obviously a quick study. Though I do think it's important to pace oneself and to let the experience fully sink in, before moving on to the next level."

"That's reasonable," murmured Amy, kissing Leslie's thighs.

"I'm glad you agree. Would you like some tea, before we carry on with the toys?"

"I..." Amy slowly rose to her feet, and straightened her glasses. "Thank you. Yes, that would be appreciated."

She followed Leslie into the kitchen, and couldn't help snuggling against her by the electric kettle.

"I'm having a good time," Leslie said, patting Amy's arm in a reassuring manner. "I take it you are too."

"Yes," Amy said. "I seem... I seem to be experiencing a heightened level of oxytocin."

"That's to be expected," Leslie said. "Though I do want to remind you of the terms of this arrangement, and that it's not indicative of any future attachment."

Amy slowly let go of Leslie, trying not to feel disappointed. "Yes. Of course. I just thought... since we are both finding this an enjoyable afternoon... that perhaps you'd like to do it again."

"Right now, or at a later date?"

"Either," Amy mumbled.

Leslie planted teabags in two large mugs and poured the water. "I'll happily continue today. Later is another matter. I have a pretty low-intensity libido and can easily go months without a sexual partner. That's not a reflection on you. I just don't think it's a very good idea to make any long-term arrangements with one particular person. I've tried; it's not my thing. However, if you want to hook up with someone, I'd be happy to give you the addresses to some nice clubs; opposite- or same sex, whichever you prefer."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Of course, as your mentor in these matters, I want to stress the importance of safe sex. Preferably, you should carry two types of condoms – with spermicide, for heterosexual encounters, and without, for creation of dental dams. When it comes to toys, you can use either sort."

"Noted." Amy licked her lip. "Shall we attempt the toys now?"

"Let's drink the tea first."

* * *

Once the tea was drained, the two women again gathered by the sofa.

"Now, let's test your simultaneous capacity," Leslie said with a wicked smile, tossing Amy the personal travel massager before taking hold of a three-speed vibrating dildo.

The massager was, as Leslie had said, not substantially different from Amy's electric toothbrush, though a great deal more practical. Amy, using both her personal experience and the previous lesson in cunnilingus, found that she could use the device to great effect on Leslie – though the experiment became harder to continue once Leslie began using the dildo on Amy.

"Oh!" Amy said, tightening her muscles around the new sensation, and making a vow to make a purchase online at the soonest possible convenience. She revelled in the vibrations, and fumbled slightly to adjust her own grip on the massager.

Their bodies were writhing close to each other, and Amy came to the realization that her mouth was free to use, and that Leslie's face, Leslie's beautiful face, was right there for the kissing. Amy kissed her earlobe, then her eyebrow, and then her mouth, all extraneous thoughts banished as she focused her full attention on the bodily experience of mouth against mouth, skin against skin, vibrating metal and plastic against sensitive membranes.

Suddenly, there was a rapping on the front door, and a voice calling, "Amy and... _Leslie._ Amy and... _Leslie._ Amy and... _Leslie._ "

Amy's grip on the massager slipped. Leslie broke the kiss.

"Well, there's a buzzkill."

"I apologize profoundly for this," Amy said, mortified.

"Not your fault. It was always a risk." Leslie turned off the dildo and pulled it out, and Amy saw it go with some regret.

They both arranged their clothes into some semblance of decency, and Leslie went to open the door.

"What do you want, dumbass?"

"Leslie Winkle," Sheldon said, his lips curling in distaste. "I demand that you stop this nonsense and return my girlfriend immediately!"

"Yeah, because she's totally your possession to be handed around. Cut out the Neanderthal act, Cooper. You may have the brains for it, but you don't have the muscle."

"Go away, Sheldon," Amy said, coming up to the door with tentative steps, her body still missing the dildo. "We're busy."

"Busy engaging in a lesbian affair and not answering your phone!"

"My phone's been turned off. I don't have time to answer it during this critical point in the experiment."

Sheldon's facial colour heightened, and his posture gained further rigidity. "Do you deny that this experiment involves coitus with my arch-enemy?"

"Not at all. It's been most enlightening."

"That's _not_ in accordance with the girlfriend agreement!"

Amy's heart was beating fast, but she snapped, "Oh, screw the girlfriend agreement! I have needs!"

Leslie snorted in laughter, and Sheldon stared at them dumbfounded for a few seconds, before bringing out his phone.

"That's it, I'm calling my mother."

As he dialed the number, Leslie rolled her eyes and mouthed "wow" at Amy, who shrugged.

"Mom?" Sheldon said. "I want you to talk to Amy Farrah Fowler. She has deserted me to engage in lesbian activities with Leslie Winkle. Please tell her off for me."

He handed the phone to Amy, who automatically held it up to her ear. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper. Yes. Yes I have. No, it's a temporary alliance. I am satisfying my sexual urges. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Cooper, but I don't agree with you or your deity in this matter. I have needs, and I'm seeking to fulfil them, much like any primate would. And indeed this is not an uncommon solution either for woman or chimp. No, Mrs. Cooper. Yes, Mrs. Cooper, I am indeed a primate, as are you. No insult intended. All right, Mrs. Cooper." Amy held the phone out. "She wants to talk to you again."

Sheldon snatched the phone back. "Mom? Did you set her straight? What? No, of course I haven't, that's preposterous. Now, why would I want to do that? You must be joking! _Mom!_ "

He hung up, beet red and fists clenched.

"The old mommy talk didn't go so well, I take it," Leslie said.

"What are you even doing here?" he hissed.

"It's my apartment. You're the one not invited over."

"What did she say?" Amy asked, honestly curious as to what could have upset Sheldon so much.

"She wanted... Well, she practically demanded... She said it was my duty as a gentleman... She said I should marry you, to guide you back from your wicked ways."

Amy blinked.

"Well, I won't!" Sheldon continued. "It would completely disrupt my routine, and I don't know where we would put Leonard, and the drafting of a wife agreement alone would take an amount of time and energy that I simply don't have to spare... Though I suppose while they're fumigating my office, I might as well."

"Oh, wow," Leslie deadpanned. "A Sheldon Cooper proposal in my hallway. Who thought I'd see the day? Does somebody have brain bleach at hand?"

"So what do you say?" Sheldon asked. "Would you agree to stop this foolish treachery and return to your senses, if I were to start drafting a wife agreement for future evaluation from both of us?"

Amy found it hard to breathe. Stars danced before her eyes. She thought of wedding dresses, and bouquets, and white doves, and a diamond ring, and a red-carpeted aisle, and an organ playing "Here Comes the Bride."

She thought of the scribbled list of club addresses in her pocket, and of the vibrator dildo still in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," she said. "Any such considerations will have to wait. I have wild oats to sow." After a moment's thought, she added, "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Sorry," Leslie said with a wide grin and closed the door in Sheldon's face.

"Well, well, well," she said, turning around to face Amy. "That _is_ a fast learning curve. I'm proud of you, young padawan. Now, let's get back to business."


End file.
